


Never give up on you

by ladno



Category: Assorti
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Fluff, I'm not an expert, M&M's is blind, M/M, Maori, Mysticism, Personification, Romance, with some divergencies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Для Недель Ассорти Пейрингов 2015





	Never give up on you

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи:  
> [Skittles](https://pp.userapi.com/c630916/v630916817/17336/H6dwtS7zWH8.jpg)  
> [M&M's](https://pp.userapi.com/c630916/v630916817/17375/WrhjzbSnOiA.jpg)  
> [Bounty](https://pp.userapi.com/c630916/v630916817/1728e/yMIMb_eO7v0.jpg)
> 
> И [иллюстрация](https://pp.userapi.com/c637216/v637216611/9042/N7nEdTsAYPk.jpg) от ESLICHO ♥

Дурное предчувствие оставляет на языке неприятный привкус. Что-то беспокоит Скиттлза, глубоко внутри засела тревога: он долго не может заставить себя переступить порог дома уважаемого мастера. В воздухе пахнет бедой, надвигающейся бурей, чем-то нехорошим — запах этот вьётся над соломенной крышей, караулит у двери, дожидаясь первой же возможности просочиться внутрь. Скиттлз не хочет становиться этой возможностью, хоть здравый смысл и подсказывает, что его вмешательство или невмешательство не сыграют совершенно никакой роли.  
— Не топчись на пороге, — неласково приветствует его женский голос из-за пёстрой занавеси, закрывающей вход. — Либо заходи, либо отправляйся восвояси.  
Скиттлз мешкает пару мгновений, а после отодвигает плотную ткань и ныряет в полумрак небольшого, наполненного горьким ароматом лечебных отваров дома. Из прохладного дня он попадает в душную ночь, в царство теней и пляски языков пламени на стенах. Ему тут же делается дурно, но шанс уйти он уже упустил, бежать больше некуда.  
Старик отдыхает на своей лежанке, едва различимый под горой тканых покрывал. Он прожил очень длинную жизнь и все в племени знали, что в любой день, в любой момент Океан мог взять своё. Скиттлз отводит глаза: ему слишком больно видеть, что сотворила с учителем болезнь.  
— Тохунга*, — Скиттлз почтительно склоняет голову, давая учителю знать о своём присутствии. Продолжить или пройти дальше в дом ему не даёт пронзительный взгляд молодой женщины, что колдует над котелком на небольшом очаге. Густая копна каштановых волос наскоро убрана в хвост, и только несколько прядей выбиваются, падают на глаза, норовят угодить в душистое варево; она машинально отмахивается, Скиттлза гипнотизирует плавное движение её узкой ладони, изящный изгиб запястья. Внук мастера взял себе в жёны настоящую красавицу.  
Скиттлз знает, как её зовут, но не может вспомнить. С каждым вдохом ему всё хуже, в голове дурман от курящихся по углам тонких палочек благовоний. И старику должно от этого полегчать? Скиттлз своими руками стянул бы занавеси с окон и двери, чтобы солёный ветер с океана унёс все эти тяжёлые запахи прочь, как можно дальше. Но он не целитель, и не ему судить.  
Женщина переливает отвар в глиняную чашку и подносит напиток учителю, будит того лёгким прикосновением к плечу, помогает приподняться, придерживает его голову. Старик делает несколько глотков и заходится натужным кашлем, морщится и ворчит, что его опять пытаются отравить. Скиттлз прячет улыбку, глядя на её невозмутимое лицо. Она заставляет учителя допить отвар до конца.  
— Не жалеет старика, — доверительно сообщает Скиттлзу мастер, отправив сиделку за порог едва заметным кивком головы, но убедившись, что она обязательно услышит его слова. — Не даёт Марс собой дома понукать, так вот на мне отыгрывается.  
Скиттлз не думает, что в действительности всё обстоит именно так, но не возражает и молча приближается, усаживается на расстеленные на полу возле лежанки циновки. Берёт своими ладонями выпростанную из-под покрывал слабую, ссохшуюся стариковскую руку.  
— Вы со мной о чём-то хотели поговорить, — он не слишком-то вежливо себя ведёт, поторапливая, подталкивая беседу в нужном направлении и не давая ей развиваться свободно, но дышать слишком тяжело. Смотреть слишком тяжело. Быть здесь слишком тяжело. К тому же, Скиттлз догадывается, что за разговор ему предстоит, и до сих пор не знает, как к этому относиться.  
— Я не доживу до Матарики*, — голос мастера становится жёстким, и, пусть Скиттлз был готов услышать нечто подобное, эти слова бьют его под дых и лишают опоры. Старик закашливается снова, его тело мучительно сотрясается, а в груди неприятно, жутко булькает. Скиттлз использует это время, чтобы немного прийти в чувство, и открывает рот, готовый соврать, что мастер их всех переживёт. В таких случаях всегда положено врать. Но старик, пресекая все возражения, морщится и крепко сдавливает его ладонь. — Не спорь, мальчишка, мне знать лучше. Не ты слышишь песни китов днями и ночами, а только Слышащий, я, да ещё пара счастливцев, чьи ноги тоже омывает Океанский прибой.  
Всё живое вышло из Океана, всё живое вернётся в лоно его. Киты же — боги, киты — цари, посланники и вестники, пророки, поющие свои бесконечные песни. Простым людям не дано их услышать и не дано понять, но Океан даровал им тохунга матаките* — Слышащих, чтобы те несли в мир мудрость глубин.  
Единственное время, когда простой человек без посторонней помощи может услышать китовую песнь — перед самой смертью, когда и волны, и ветер, и звёзды зовут его душу вернуться, наконец, домой.  
— Даже если доведётся снова увидеть сияние Матарики, свои обязанности я больше исполнить не смогу. Что нарисуют эти руки? — и вдруг Скиттлзу слышится невыносимая тоска и усталость в его голосе. Долгие годы, многие болезни, многие знания, печали и беды — всё это не могло пройти бесследно, всё это бесконечно накапливалось, чтобы сопровождать мастера до самого последнего его дня в этом мире. — Придётся тебе. Ты следующий тохунга махи тои*. Слишком молод для этого, но остальные ученики — и того моложе. Налей-ка мне ещё этой отравы.  
Лицо Скиттлза горит и сердце колотится сильно-сильно, когда непослушными руками он наполняет глиняную чашку. Старик у него за спиной дышит тяжело, через силу, ему сложно так много говорить, но разговор пока не окончен. Скиттлз помогает учителю так же, как помогала женщина до этого, даёт ему напиться, поправляет сползшие покрывала. Вдоль позвоночника ползёт противная, мелкая дрожь, и ноги в любой момент готовы броситься прочь из этого дома. Бежать, не слышать и не слушать.  
— Всем необходимым техникам, обрядам и таинствам ты обучен, остальное сумеешь освоить сам. Что-то придёт к тебе только со временем, — старик закрывает глаза. — Я рад бы отложить этот момент на несколько лет, но благословляю тебя.  
***  
Снаружи начинается дождь. Редкие, крупные капли тяжеловесно падают с неба, разбиваются о землю, оставляя после себя жирные тёмные пятна, шуршат в листве, жалят кожу. Скиттлз закрывает глаза и подставляет им разгорячённое лицо, сбрасывает с плеч накидку. В конце мая зима уже почти вступила в свои права, и он поступает весьма опрометчиво, так подставляясь холоду, но после удушливого жара свежий воздух, ветер и вода приводят в сознание.  
— Дурной пример подаёшь детям. Они смотрят на тебя и будут равняться на тебя, _тохунга_.  
Оказывается, она дожидалась его снаружи. Уставшая, но не показывающая усталости, красивая, проницательная жена из знатной семьи. Её волосы, её взгляд и голос, выражение её лица, татуировки на подбородке, губах и шее — сейчас, при свете дня и под открытым небом, всё это называет Скиттлзу её имя.  
Баунти поднимает с земли его накидку, возвращает обратно на скиттлзовы плечи:  
— Старику не следовало бы поторапливать собственную смерть, — говорит она, не спеша возвращаться в дом. — Зачем ты приходил, если и так знал, о чём он собирается с тобой говорить?  
— Это всё равно произойдёт, не зависимо от того, приходил я к нему или нет. Лучше было обидеть его своим неуважением?  
Эта страница уже перевёрнута, старый мастер сложил полномочия, передал почётный титул и вычеркнул себя из жизни племени. У Скиттлза в глотке и на корне языка — невыносимая горечь. Противно. От самого себя противно. Его учитель, за столько лет ставший ближе отца, вот-вот уйдёт. Он сам теперь — тохунга, он к этому стремился, он этого хотел, он жил и дышал этим желанием каждый день на протяжении бесконечно долгого времени. Он должен скорбеть, но не может скорбеть. Он должен радоваться, но не может и радоваться.  
В нём отрава и желчь, он должен… избавиться. Тошнота подкатывает сама собой. Внутри всё болит, органы скручивает и тянет, будто кто-то пытается разорвать его на две половины. Обхватив себя руками, Скиттлз медленно опускается на корточки.  
Ладонь Баунти у него на плече не успокаивает, наоборот: он едва сдерживается, чтобы не скинуть её нетерпеливо и раздражённо. Пусть лучше думает, что ему стало плохо из-за благовоний, со своими демонами каждый должен справляться сам. Но на его лице, кажется, всё написано ясно и отчётливо.  
— Старик благословил тебя. Ты достоин этого, не сомневайся.  
Баунти невесомо гладит его по голове и оставляет одного под холодным дождём.  
***  
Нынешней ночью это случилось. Старый мастер умер во сне — незаметно, тихо и спокойно. Его дыхание просто остановилось, затем перестало биться сердце, а потом отошёл и дух. Где-то на глубине завели скорбную песню всевидящие и всезнающие киты.  
За Скиттлзом пришли на рассвете.  
***  
Чем ближе к богам, тем больше вокруг всевозможных табу. Запрещено то и это, нужно делать так, а не иначе… С самого утра все правила обрушиваются на него потоком наставлений и поучений, голова от этого идёт кругом до сих пор, хотя солнце уже высоко поднялось над горизонтом. А ведь Скиттлз учился, учился прилежно, с юности и у самого лучшего.  
— Вы меня даже проститься не пустите? — спрашивает он, заранее зная, что не получит ответа. Он вообще не должен сейчас разговаривать, он должен слушать и искать в себе необходимое для проведения ритуала равновесие. И ещё помнить о покорности воле богов, об уважении к традициям… О множестве бесполезных вещей.  
Жрец уныло, нараспев читает над ним каракиа*, им обоим нельзя отвлекаться, иначе всё пойдёт насмарку, а то и вовсе вместо благословения выйдет страшное проклятие.  
Скиттлз всё равно чувствует себя так, будто оказался на похоронах вместе со всем племенем. Только хоронят не учителя, а его самого. Будто это он лежит сейчас в богато украшенной, резной лодке-вака, которая доставит его в чертоги предков. Будто это в его волосы, за неимением летнего буйства цветов и красок, вплетены тусклые пушистые шарики ацены. Волны слабо раскачивают лодку, убаюкивая того, кто и так спит, а на берегу живые провожают его в последний путь молитвами, песнями и плачем.  
Стоя по бёдра в по-зимнему холодной проточной воде напротив нашёптывающего, наговаривающего, напевающего, вымаливающего жреца и глядя отсутствующим взглядом в его глаза в прорезях костяной маски, Скиттлз думает — какого, к чёрту, мира в душе от него хотят добиться, если он не может сказать даже своё последнее «прощай». Удерживаемых под водой ладоней он уже почти не чувствует; видимо, негнущиеся пальцы должны принести ему успокоение и смирение.  
Скиттлзу смешно и горько, он устал и разбит. Ночью ему не удалось уснуть, мыслей было слишком много, но он и представить не мог, что старик угаснет так быстро. Как будто только не данное следующему тохунга благословение удерживало его в этом мире.  
— Слышащий тоже проходит через все эти ритуалы? — он должен молчать, молчать и ждать, и быть покорным, и вникать в хитрую словесную вязь, и вслушиваться в торжественно-тревожный напев, внутренне подстраивая самого себя, словно музыкальный инструмент. Но мысли не дают покоя, мыслей слишком много они продолжают сводить Скиттлза с ума. Он потеряет рассудок раньше, чем закончится очищение.  
— Намного чаще, чем ты, — голос жреца, когда он просто говорит, звучит совсем иначе. Скиттлз вздрагивает от неожиданности, в первый момент пугаясь, что всё испортил, но это просто каракиа подошла к концу. — Намного дольше и намного сложнее.  
Сердце предательски замирает в груди, а потом с силой ударяется о клетку рёбер. Это почти больно, почти невыносимо. Исподтишка подкрадывается и мерзко колет в загривок обида: кому-то позволено знать больше о том, как живёт Слышащий. Кто-то _чужой_ вот уж сколько лет знает про Дэмса намного больше, чем он. Скиттлз злится, и злоба заставляет его забыть о том, что холодно и неудобно. Он ещё найдёт время для скорби и найдёт время для жалости к себе. Он вспоминает, что никто не обещал ему лёгкого и накатанного пути. Вспоминает, что чем ближе к богам…  
Вспоминает Дэмса, его улыбку и тепло из глубины карих глаз, вспоминает все эти годы, когда нельзя было поговорить, нельзя было даже приблизиться. Смотри и слушай издалека, не то, что хочешь и не тогда, когда хочешь, а когда будет позволено. Вспоминает свою зависть и ревность к спрятавшимся за масками жрецам, которым единственным позволено обращаться напрямую к Слышащему, знать всё о Слышащем, помогать ему и иногда даже прикасаться. Жрецам, тохунга та моко*… и теперь ему. Мастеру-художнику. Новому тохунга.  
Отныне и вовек.  
— Не лучшее время твой учитель выбрал, чтобы умереть, — перья, украшающие маску жреца, покачиваются с неодобрением. — Тянул до последнего, и в итоге бросил тебя в самый ответственный момент. Заставил себя ненавидеть из-за того, что испортил один из лучших дней твоей жизни.  
Скиттлз хочет возразить, что не ненавидит, но слова не идут. И он невольно задумывается, что стал бы делать, подойдя к лодке и посмотрев в умиротворённое лицо мастера. Коснулся бы его руки и простился, или выкрикнул бы проклятие, чтобы слышали все, и люди, и небо, и Океан?..  
Двумя пальцами, такими же холодными, как вода, жрец легонько ударяет Скиттлза в лоб, и вдруг он как будто возвращается с того берега, где его хоронят. Видит будто бы чётче и ярче, дышит будто бы глубже и полной грудью.  
— Ты не готов. Тебя сейчас двое и ты на войне с собой, тебе тяжело. Мы видим это, знаем и скорбим вместе с тобой, — жрец мягкой тряпицей стирает воду с его ладоней. — Но Слышащий должен провести ритуал сегодня вечером. Помни об этом. Идём.  
***  
Отогревшийся у жаркого огня, окуренный и одурманенный благовониями, убаюканный новыми бесконечными напевами, Скиттлз едва осознаёт самого себя. Обжёгший ему язык и губы пряный отвар теплом крошечного солнца концентрируется в желудке, а в голове, помимо блаженной пустоты, лишь едва различимый фоновый шум, напоминающий шорох набегающих на берег волн. Всё тело тяжёлое, неподъёмное, а веки — тяжелы вдвойне, и он то ли медленно моргает, то ли всё-таки спит.  
И вдруг просыпается. Один-одинёшенек перед небольшим домом, что стоит на взгорье в отдалении от всех остальных домов. Ни одной лишней травинки нет вокруг этого дома, Скиттлз почти видит, как ученики жрецов ползают по земле на коленях, выщипывая сорняки, посмевшие прорасти возле священного места — и это не его разыгравшееся воображение шалит, это так и есть.  
Солёный ветер налетает с океана, треплет волосы и накидку, и Скиттлз отводит от дома взгляд. Следующий порыв ветра подхватывает его восхищённый вздох: между ним и бесконечной водной гладью нет никого и ничего лишнего, он будто оказался на вершине мира и видит всё от края до края.  
Никогда его сознание не было таким кристально ясным, очищенным от всех ненужных мыслей.  
— Тохунга? — вдруг из глубины дома до него доносится негромкий голос, всё так же таящий в себе крохотную искорку смеха, и тут же его бросает в жар, в дрожь. — Можете войти, не стесняйтесь.  
Вход в дом не закрыт даже простой занавеской, хоть лето уже принесло свои холодные ветра и остудило солнечные лучи. Не закрыты и окна, дневной свет пронизывает дом со всех сторон, наполняет его до самой крыши. Скиттлз может видеть то, что происходит внутри, но его глаза не улавливают никакого движения. Переступив порог, он невольно отмечает, как в доме мало всего. Тохунга обычно живут богато, их труд стоит дорого, да и дарами благодарные односельчане не обделяют. Здесь же совсем пусто: как площадка перед домой избавлена от травы, так и пространство внутри старательно расчищено от всего, что может помешать… помешать чему? Скиттлз не успевает ухватить мысль за скользкий хвост, а ведь он почти догадался о чём-то важном.  
Дэмс сидит у окна и смотрит на океан, напоминая со стороны вырезанное из тёмного дерева изваяние. Свет плавно обтекает его, обнимает за плечи, обрисовывает силуэт и сияет мягким солнечным ореолом вокруг. Дыхание у Скиттлза перехватывает; сколько они не виделись? Дэмсу было пятнадцать, когда он стал Слышащим, через год Скиттлз пошёл в ученики к мастеру-художнику, у них обоих даже моко ещё не было. Сейчас им сильно за двадцать…  
Его удавалось увидеть несколько раз в год, на празднествах и общих собраниях, иногда — на чьих-нибудь похоронах, но всегда, неизменно, в сопровождении одного или двух жрецов, и никогда — лицом к лицу. Это табу, Слышащий всегда должен оставаться чистым, он неприкосновенен и неприкосновенна его мана*. Чтобы запятнать ману, может быть достаточно даже простого разговора. Никто не хочет знать, что будет, если Слышащий потеряет способность слышать.  
Первые несколько лет Дэмс всегда находил его глазами, их взгляды пересекались, и они тщетно пытались услышать, разгадать, понять друг друга на расстоянии, без слов. Возможно, удавалось Дэмсу, но Скиттлз оставался глух, и радовался лишь видеть, что его каре а-рото* здоров и в порядке. Со временем изменилось и это, и Скиттлз остался единственным, ищущим хотя бы такой встречи. Он должен спросить, должен узнать, почему, но в горле — ком, и он не может выдавить из себя ни звука.  
Не может заставить себя сдвинуться с места и подойти поближе, хотя бы ладони положить на плечи, раз приветствовать его по-человечески теперь запрещено. Только слова и руки художника после всех этих ритуалов чисты достаточно, чтобы касаться Слышащего.  
Дэмс изменился. Ещё длиннее стали его волосы, в косы вплелись дорогие резные бусины. По предплечьям вьётся хитрый узор моко, остального не разглядеть под накидкой, а когда Дэмс оборачивается, Скиттлз видит тату и на лице — небольшой чернильный орнамент под правым глазом, символ его связи с богами. Совсем как у жрецов.  
— Ты звучишь иначе. Кто ты? — Дэмс смотрит на него и одновременно — куда-то мимо, в его глазах больше нет былого тепла, не пляшут искры, не играют блики. Скиттлз растерян, он никак не ожидал оказаться неузнанным. Его лицо не так сильно изменилось с юности, и рука татуировщика всё ещё не коснулась кожи.  
Та мысль, что ускользнула от Скиттлза раньше, снова дразняще маячит рядом, призрачное предчувствие догадки, которая расставит всё на свои места. Эти глаза, эти слова, пустота и бедность обстановки в доме и то, как Дэмс внимательно прислушивается к звукам… Из горла Скиттлза вырывается странный булькающий звук, едва ли напоминающий всхлип, но всё равно похожий на него больше, чем на что-либо ещё.  
Он срывается с места так резко, будто невидимая сила подтолкнула его вперёд, а грудь сдавливает немилосердными тисками, мучительно и больно; ноги отказываются его держать, он падает на циновки и, взяв Дэмса за руки, утыкается лицом в его колени. Миллионы «нельзя» в его голове бьются и горят, почти обжигают, и он честно пытается следовать и соответствовать.  
Пальцы Дэмса, прохладные и сухие, едва заметно дрожат, высвобождаясь из слабой хватки и скользя по рукам Скиттлза, обводя и оглаживая выступающие косточки.  
— Скит?.. — недоверчиво спрашивает он изменившимся голосом. — Вот как… Значит, это тохунга умер сегодня ночью…  
Всё приобретает смысл теперь, когда Скиттлз убеждается — его каре а-рото слеп.  
***  
— Очевидно, зрение не очень нужно, когда можешь слышать, — Дэмс улыбается и держит глаза закрытыми, чтобы не смущать Скиттлза пустотой во взгляде. — А может, я просто поплатился за то, что никогда не был особо послушным.  
В этом они со Скиттлзом всегда были похожи, как две капли воды: упёртые и своевольные юнцы, одна душа, по ошибке разделённая на двоих. И куда это завело их обоих?..  
— Иногда я вижу свет и тени, иногда не вижу совсем ничего. Зато слышу отлично. С этим даже можно жить — от меня не очень много требуется в материальном мире.  
А в том, другом, для него всегда поют красивые голоса китов. Кто хоть раз слышал китовую песнь, уже никогда не сможет её забыть. Раз в год, на празднование Матарики, Слышащий делится со всеми своим сакральным знанием. Ритуал сложен и требует много сил, но этот момент, когда слышишь нечеловеческие голоса в своей голове — не сравнить ни с чем. Он прекрасен ровно в той же степени, сколь ужасен.  
Сначала люди поимённо вспоминают своих усопших в этом году, а затем им вторят киты. И горят свечи, и пляшет пламя, и льётся цветочное вино во славу богов, во славу Океана, а к сияющей в небе деве Матарики взлетают цветные воздушные змеи — чтобы год был добрым и плодородным, чтобы беды обходили стороной, чтобы дети были здоровы… Молитвы редко отличаются от тех, которые возносятся ежедневно и еженощно, но принято верить, что в этот день и этот час они обладают особой силой.  
Дэмс смеётся и говорит, что всё это глупости, ничего не значащие; что молитвы, которым суждено быть услышанными, услышаны будут и так. Скиттлз не решается спросить о своих бессчётных просьбах, высказанных и невысказанных, не может выбрать, о чём хочет рассказать в первую очередь — а накопилось за эти годы немало. Хорошо, что даже молчание с Дэмсом рядом — мягкое и уютное, как объятие.  
— Нам пора начинать, если хотим успеть, — спустя какое-то время, напоминает Дэмс, и они нехотя разнимают руки.  
Скиттлз достаёт из сумки шарики красящей пасты, завёрнутые в кусочки звериной шкурки, ищет миску и приносит себе воды с улицы. Разведение красок не займёт много времени, сегодня он использует один только белый цвет, но в его голове всё ещё не сложился рисунок — одни только каноны, по которым он должен быть выполнен, и ничего путного.  
— Ты не рад, что стал тохунга? — Дэмс, верно, чувствует его замешательство, он всегда был в этом хорош, всегда читал его, как открытую книгу. Ещё один камень с души Скиттлза; они понимают друг друга, как раньше.  
Больше всего он боялся, что найдёт совсем чужого, незнакомого человека.  
— И да, и нет, — помедлив, отвечает Скиттлз. — Я добился того, чего хотел, я снова могу быть с тобой хотя бы изредка. Но чтобы это произошло, хорошему человеку пришлось умереть.  
— Ты ведь не убивал его.  
— Я себя и не виню, но мне грустно, — он снова усаживается на пол перед Дэмсом, скрещивает ноги и ставит миску с краской рядом с собой. — Теперь все будут звать меня мастером, и через пару лет окончательно забудут моё имя.  
Дэмс наклоняется к нему и протягивает руки. Скиттлз непроизвольно отшатывается — нельзя.  
— Это тебе нельзя, — он смеётся и обхватывает ладонями его лицо, гладит щёки и скулы. — Я не перестану слышать и понимать их из-за таких мелочей, особенно из-за _тебя_. Только никому не говори, это секрет. Никто всё равно не поверит, я узнавал.  
Его губы касаются лба, носа и подбородка Скиттлза, замирают в нескольких миллиметрах от его губ:  
— Я всегда буду помнить твоё имя, — шепчет он доверительно и ласково. — И когда Океан позовёт тебя, звать он тоже будет по имени, верь мне.  
Разве можно не поверить, когда целуют так крепко, а держат — так бережно? Напряжение, не отпускавшее его всё это время, бесследно исчезает. Верно говорят, что однажды переплетённые спирали двух судеб так просто не распутаешь, связь пикуроа* сильна и крепка, а он просто дурак, носящийся со своими бессмысленными страхами…  
Время поторапливает, приближается вечер, и скоро кто-нибудь обязательно явится, чтобы проверить, как обстоят дела. Как бы сильно Скиттлзу ни хотелось целую вечность провести в объятиях своего каре а-рото, ему приходится отстраниться. Дэмс поднимается на ноги и скидывает с себя одежду, а Скиттлз снова берёт в руки миску с краской и встаёт на колени. На мгновение он утыкается лицом в живот Дэмса, вдыхает запах его кожи.  
Рисунок сам собой появляется перед глазами. То, что Скиттлз хочет сказать и то, что он должен сказать, скрытое под тем, что должны увидеть все остальные. Он окунает пальцы в густую, вязкую белую массу и принимается за работу.  
_Своей волей я отдаю тебя богам, но им не отнять тебя._  
Я рядом с тобой.  
Отныне и вовек.

**Author's Note:**

> Тохунга - у новозеландских маори так называют мастера в какой-либо области
> 
> Матарики - Новый год у маори, одновременно являющийся днём поминовения усопших. Приходится на конец мая или начало июня. А ещё так на языке маори называется центральная звезда звёздного скопления Плеяд (Альциона)
> 
> Тохунга матаките - так называют мастеров предсказателей, и это больше всего похоже на то, чем занимаются Слышащие в моём понимании
> 
> Тохунга махи тои - самый искусный художник
> 
> Каракиа - молитва-оберег, просьба о помощи богов и духов предков
> 
> Та моко - татуировка тела и лица, основное отличие которой заключается в том, что её наносили на кожу не с помощью игл, а с помощью специального зубила. Чтобы моко не растягивалась и не портилась при росте, наносится она только взрослым
> 
> Мана - сверхъестественная, спиритуальная сила, количество которой варьируется от человека к человеку
> 
> Каре а-рото - аналог soulmate, имеет также значение «возлюбленный»
> 
> Пикуроа - перекрученная спираль, символизирует тесную взаимосвязь между двумя людьми, их духовное единение в вечности. Какими бы путями ни пошли два человека, они всегда останутся связанными крепкими узами и будут возвращаться друг к другу


End file.
